


Cosmos in Retrograde

by elutherya



Series: Cartography of a Dreamer [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Restraints, Small Penis, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “You haven’t told Sehyoon have you?” Donghun clucks his tongue, still smiling, still so fully fucking aware of the one thing Yuchan has been too nervous to share. Yuchan shakes his head, a small little jerk that Donghun doesn’t miss, not with his hand still on his cheek. He croons softly, close enough now that he’s pushing Yuchan back against Sehyoon’s chest, “He told you our secret, should I tell him yours?”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Series: Cartography of a Dreamer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212518
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	Cosmos in Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you think about tentacles and remember you have an au for that...

“It’s him,” Junseo points and Yuchan flinches back at the way it directs everyone's attention to him. “He was the only one I saw coming up from the lower engines.”

“I didn’t—” Yuchan tries, but Eun cuts him off before he can even start defending himself.

“It had to be you! You were down in engines alone. All of us were with someone else!” Eun’s voice is shrill as she slams her hands down on the table. It rattles the cup to her left, has coffee sloshing up and over the side, spilling over the stainless steel surface. Yuchan stumbles back, right into Wonshik who’s hands grip his arms tight, holding him in place.

“I wasn’t,” he starts again, voice faint. Whatever he was going to say next dies off, because he can’t _remember_. He can’t remember being down in the lower engines earlier, can’t remember who he passed in the halls or even if Sehyoon had been with him. Sehyoon who was always with him these days, but wasn’t here now.

There’s a flurry of voices being raised, Wonshik’s grip tightens and it’s the only thing keeping Yuchan on his feet as his legs shake underneath him. It all starts to sound like static, buzzing until their voices all start to blend together. It’s not like they would let him defend himself even if he could remember, too busy piling their own evidence against him together.

“We’ll put it to a vote,” Junseo’s voice cuts in sharply, and there’s a murmur of agreement. “Those in favour raise your hands.”

It has Yuchan jerking his gaze back up, fear settling into his core, because he knows exactly what a vote means. The raised hands leave no doubt for what they think of him. Not one left down.

“I didn’t do it,” Yuchan whispers, but it falls on deaf ears. He stands there trembling and his eyes stinging, heart in his throat, because there’s not a single member of the crew who believes in him.

“I didn’t do anything,” he tries again, but Wonshik only pushes him forward. He stumbles over his own feet, ending up sprawled on the ground in the middle of the cafeteria. There’s no time for him to push himself up, not when Junseo and Sungho haul him up from the floor and start pulling him towards the airlock.

He can’t help the small squeak that escapes him, throat going tight and fear locking his limbs up. He feels small, held up by Junseo and Sungho, legs trembling hard enough that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself standing if their hands weren’t on him.

He wants to beg, to tell them again that it wasn’t him, that it couldn’t have been him, but all he manages is a small whimper. 

There’s no sympathy as they open the door, dropping him in the middle of the airlock. He can’t push himself up to his feet before they’re already stepping back onto the station and the door hisses shut behind them, air tight. 

He tucks himself small, eyes squeezing shut at the familiarity of it all. He knows how this goes, how it will end, even if he’s never been on this side.

The alarm goes off. Another hiss as the pressure changes in the chamber. 

Yuchan flies up in bed.

He chokes as he claws at his own throat, gasping desperately for breath. His ears ring on a high sound that he belatedly recognizes as the keen of noise coming from himself, one that breaks on a sob when he finally manages to suck in a breath through his panic. Curling forward, Yuchan coughs, rasping in another breath, even as he gentles the fingers digging into his own throat. His chest heaves and he whines, pathetic and broken, as he slumps forward into his blankets.

The room is quiet around him, the only sound the familiar creak of the vents as they adjust to the air running through them.

It’s overwhelming, the sudden stillness, the knowledge that he’s once again alone. He can’t do it, can’t fall back into bed and wait for his breathing to even back out and his mind to stop running in frantic panicked circles.

Pushing himself out of bed, he stumbles to his feet and curls his arms tight around himself. He doesn’t bother pulling on his suit, or changing out of his sleep shirt and boxers. It doesn’t matter to him if he runs into anyone as he slips out of his room and pads down the hall. The steel flooring is cold under his bare feet as he slips out of his room with a single mindedness.

Sehyoon’s room isn’t far off and it’s the only place he can think of to escape to when his skin is crawling with the thought that everyone else would be so willing to throw him out without a second thought. Sehyoon who’s always told him to come to him when he needs anything and has shared the scariest parts of himself with Yuchan in an act of trust that Yuchan can’t bring himself to ever betray.

The trek down to his room is quick and he doesn’t pass anyone in the halls. The only company is the red blinking light on the security camera up where the wall meets the ceiling, but Yuchan can’t remember who’s on duty and doesn’t care that they’re probably watching him scurry down the dark halls.

He doesn’t pause until he’s outside of Sehyoon’s door, body still trembling.

He lifts his hand against the keypad, hoping that the ding inside Sehyoon’s room will be enough to wake him and bring him to the door.

What happens instead is that the keypad lights up.

Yuchan jerks his hand back, a small noise of surprise leaving him because Sehyoon’s always been so good about keeping his door locked. The door pulls open with a hiss of air that has him flinching back, the reminder of his dream clinging sticky to his thoughts. 

It takes him a moment to realize what he’s looking at, to realize that Sehyoon is in his room, but he isn’t alone.

Sehyoon gasps, sprawled out on his front as Donghun pushes him down into the bed. It’s intimate, Donghun rocking in against him, pinning him down to the bed with a hand at the back of his neck as he murmurs softly against his shoulder. It’s a scene Yuchan should not be witnessing, he’s fully aware of that, especially when he can see the way there are two thick tendrils arching out from behind Donghun’s back, looping tightly around Sehyoon’s thighs.

It all comes to a crashing halt as Yuchan stumbles back a step, footstep falling heavy against the floor. Donghun’s attention jerks up and Yuchan flinches at the way bright amber eyes meet his, narrowing as Donghun quickly comes to realize the situation. The tentacles looped around Sehyoon’s thighs unloop and Yuchan slaps his hand out quickly against the keypad.

“I’m sorry,” Yuchan gasps and Sehyoon finally looks up, expression falling, just as the door hisses shut.

He turns and he runs, back down the hall and back towards his room. His head spins as he gets his door open and stumbles back into the darkness of his own room. He slumps back against the door, sinking down to the floor with a small noise. It’s cold, but all he can manage is to pull his legs up to his chest and hug them tight.

He buries his face against his arms, biting at his bottom lip as he tries to keep himself from trembling.

It makes an ugly laugh well up in his chest, the fact that whoever was on security for the night had watched him make a fool of himself. They had probably put it all down to Yuchan’s apparent puppy crush on Sehyoon that they liked to tease him about and how it had probably been crushed by the big revelation that Sehyoon was with Donghun. 

It’s far from the case, not when Yuchan has known for months. Known that Sehyoon was in some kind of relationship with the others and that they knew about him in some capacity.

His hands are still trembling from the aftershocks of the nightmare, but it's not what matters, not when he had seen the way Donghun's expression had changed so drastically when he realized the door had opened. 

Something about it didn't sit right, something about it told Yuchan that Donghun had been prepared to fight. 

There's a light knock against the door and Yuchan shakes, wanting nothing more to ignore it and pretend like he didn't see anything. Sehyoon's voice is soft though, calling his name and asking him if he can open the door, and Yuchan is helpless to do anything but push himself up to his feet.

He hits the keypad, unlocking the door and stepping back as it rushes open. The noise has him flinching, has his breath catching as he remembers himself going breathless. His fear hanging sticky and ugly. 

“Y-you should have locked the door,” Yuchan manages to choke out, breath stuttering on a hiccup as he looks at Sehyoon. His hands twist into his shirt, resisting the urge to reach out and pull himself into Sehyoon's space. As much as he wants the comfort of hiding away in Sehyoon's arms, it feels unattainable after just seeing him pushed down by Donghun.

"I should have," Sehyoon agrees, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. His hair is a mess, his cheeks flushed pink and he'd hastily thrown on a shirt and a pair of sweats. His feet are bare and Yuchan knows he must have raced after him.

"You could have stayed with Donghun," Yuchan murmurs, ducking his head. It's so obvious that he's still hard and Yuchan desperately wishes he hadn't followed after him, because guilt at interrupting wells up over the fear and unease.

"I could have, but you were scared." Sehyoon steps forward into Yuchan's space. Yuchan offers no resistance as Sehyoon cups his face between his hands and tilts his head back up. His expression is concerned, worry lining his face and highlighted by the dim lights in the room. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Yuchan swallows, considers telling him no, but knows that he can't lie to Sehyoon, not after everything Sehyoon has shared with him. "Airlock."

"I'm sorry baby," his thumbs smooth over his cheeks and Yuchan knows the comfort is genuine. “Are you okay?”

He shrugs his shoulder, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see the way Sehyoon is watching him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in the way.”

“You didn’t, Channie," Sehyoon sighs, but doesn't call him out on deflecting. "I told you to come to me when you needed anything. Donghun understands that.”

That's the kicker though, because the expression that had been on Donghun's face said a lot more than that. Maybe they knew that Sehyoon had a soft spot for Yuchan, that they had some kind of relationship, but it felt like Sehyoon hadn't told them everything. "Did you tell them that I know?"

Sehyoon goes quiet, quiet enough that all Yuchan can hear is the sound of his own ragged breathing and the ticks and clicks of the station around them. 

“No," the answer finally comes after minutes, "but that doesn’t matter. I promised to protect you, didn’t I?”

He did, all those weeks ago after the lights had gone out. Weeks ago, where he had continued to tug Yuchan down into his bed when he knocked on his door because of another nightmare, or giving him an alibi when someone said he wasn't where he should be. How he'd been the one keeping him company while they did their tasks so no one could question where they'd been.

He nods, hand reaching up to wrap loosely around Sehyoon's wrist. He had told Sehyoon he'd earn his trust then too and he had every intention of keeping to that.

Sehyoon’s thumbs trace over the tops of his cheeks again and Yuchan bites down the repeated apology he wants to give. He knows Sehyoon wouldn’t accept it anyways.

* * *

"You have to align them upwards."

Yuchan jolts at the voice in his ear, going stiff as an arm reaches around him to do the engine alignment for him. The screen flashes green and Yuchan carefully turns around to face Donghun. He’s close enough that Yuchan’s shoulder brushes against him as he twists, so close that Yuchan can catch the sharp points of his teeth.

Donghun barely makes an effort to disguise the fact that he isn’t human, his eyes shining opalescent in the dim lights of the lower engine room. 

"I like you, Yuchan. We all do,” Donghun sighs, voice barely audible over the roar of the engines. His hand reaches up and Yuchan barely suppresses the way he wants to flinch. It has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with how unsure he feels knowing that Donghun hadn’t known for months that Yuchan knew they weren’t human. “I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you try to tell anyone what we are."

It’s a threat, simple. He laughs, hands flying up to cover his mouth as quickly as he can as he stares at Donghun.

“Sorry,” he manages to get out, past his own hands and the hysterical laugh.

Donghun waits, quiet as Yuchan gathers himself. He lets him work through the hysterics of being surprised and whatever response he wants to have to Donghun’s words.

“I thought he told you that I knew. I’ve known for months. I don’t care. You all have been the ones who have looked out for me since I got here, you never made me feel like I didn’t belong. I don’t care what you are, because you’re the same people who made me feel like I belonged.”

It takes him a while to gather the words, words he’s long since shared with Sehyoon on whispered nights when they’ve been cuddled up together in bed.

It’s the truth though.

Sehyoon, Junhee, Byeongkwan and Donghun… out of everyone on the station, they’d made him feel welcome and the idea of trading that home they’ve given him makes him feel sick to his stomach.

He shuffles his feet, feeling small under the way Donghun is looking at him, as if he’s searching for a lie.

Donghun sighs, shoulders relaxing, before he reaches up and runs a hand through Yuchan’s hair. “You’re going to cause us so much grief, I can already tell.”

Yuchan smiles, something wobbly and unsure, but something that Donghun returns after a moment.

“I wasn’t lying when I said we like you, it’s just hard to trust anyone when we hear how they talk about people like us.”

“It’s okay, I told Sehyoon I would earn his trust. I’ll just have to earn yours too.”

Donghun shifts his grip to the back of Yuchan’s head, dragging him in. He presses a soft kiss to Yuchan’s forehead, still smiling, “Alright, little one. I believe you.”

* * *

Another night, another nightmare.

Yuchan wakes up in a cold sweat, only hesitating for a moment, before he finally pushes himself out of bed. Part of him worries about going to find Sehyoon, especially after the last time, but fear clings sticky and all he wants is to curl into Sehyoon’s arms and try to save what little sleep he can get.

The security cameras blink red in the dark hall as he quickly walks down them and Yuchan wonders what the rumours about Sehyoon and him are by this point.

The keypad to Sehyoon’s room glows a pale green, but Yuchan can’t bring himself to trigger it, instead giving a quick knock against the door. From inside he can hear a shuffle, before the door is breezing open and Sehyoon is standing there with his hair ruffled and his nightshirt hanging off his shoulder.

“Yuchannie, you okay?”

A shake of his head and Sehyoon is pulling him into his arms, dragging him into the room as the door closes behind them.

“Come here,” Sehyoon leads him down to the bed, laying down and pulling Yuchan down against his chest. It’s familiar and comfortable, enough to have Yuchan’s breathing settling into something a little less panicked. He sinks down against Sehyoon gratefully, hands twisting into his shirt and pressing as close to him as he can.

He doesn’t ask Yuchan what kind of nightmares he had, only traces his hand down the length of his back until he stops trembling. Sehyoon’s steady breathing fills the room, giving Yuchan something to focus on that doesn’t make him feel so alone. He’s warm and Yuchan noses his face against his chest, letting himself fall down into that inbetween state of sleeping and waking.

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, with Sehyoon’s hand working over the bumps of his spine. All he knows is that one moment everything is quiet, but not in the overwhelming way it normally is, and the next he can hear the door ding behind him.

Sehyoon shifts to glance at the door, but makes no attempt to get up. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Donghun, Yuchan recognizes quickly.

Footsteps and then Yuchan feels the bed dip behind him, careful as to not jostle him.

“You have company,” Donghun murmurs and Yuchan curls tighter against Sehyoon’s chest. 

“He had another nightmare,” Sehyoon confirms and Yuchan tries not to tremble as fingers card through his hair. Sehyoon’s hands never stop smoothing over his back and Yuchan knows it can’t be anyone but Donghun.

“Alright, I can go and find Byeongkwan and Junhee then.” Donghun doesn’t sound put out or annoyed at the fact and something in Yuchan cracks at that.

The hand in his hair disappears and Yuchan has a moment of hesitation, before he rolls over to reach out his hand and catch Donghun’s shirt.

Sehyoon’s hand stills against his back and Donghun freezes, before slowly turning back to look at them.

“You can stay, if you want. I don’t mind.” Yuchan blushes as the way the words crack as he says them. No one moves or makes any attempt to say anything, and Yuchan wonders if he overstepped. “Only if you want to. You can go if you want to, I won’t take it personally.”

“No, it’s okay.” Donghun laughs, careful as he settles back down onto the bed. “I would like to stay. I just didn’t want to overstep.”

Yuchan shakes his head and can feel the way Sehyoon relaxes under him once he realizes that the two of them are okay. “You’re not. I want you to stay.”

Sehyoon sits up and Yuchan follows him, rearranging himself so that he’s sat in Sehyoon’s lap and facing Donghun. He pulls Sehyoon’s hands down into his lap, twisting their fingers together.

“You don’t feel weird about me being here, despite what you saw?”

The question catches him off guard, but from the look on Donghun’s face, it’s an honest one.

Maybe, _maybe_ , if Yuchan had been someone else it would have bothered him, would have made things feel awkward or odd. It had, at first. Remembering the way Donghun had held Sehyoon pinned down. After a while though, it had become anything but weird.

“No,” Yuchan answers and can’t help the way he draws his legs up, glancing away from Donghun as he plays with Sehyoon’s fingers with his own. He looks to the side, eyes drawing up to the ceiling as he tries to will away the potential blush that wants to creep up his cheeks.

“Ah,” Donghun murmurs and Yuchan knows there was no hiding it. He flushes darker, glancing over at Donghun out of the corner of his eyes. He knows that even in the dark of the room, Donghun sees him clear as day and that Sehyoon does too. The dim lighting nothing to the alien pair.

The question is hard to ignore though, because maybe Yuchan is the weird one. The one who had started thinking about it and hadn’t stopped since. Those nights when he wasn’t woken from nightmares instead being interrupted by dreams of what it might feel like to be in Sehyoon’s place.

From the look on Donghun’s face, he’s quick to fit the pieces together.

“You’ve been thinking about it since that night,” Donghun murmurs, smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He kneels on the edge of the bed, hand reaching up to cup Yuchan’s cheek as he leans into their space. Yuchan’s tongue catches against the roof of his mouth, throat dry as he swallows, unable to move as Donghun crawls across the bed. Behind him, Sehyoon makes a soft sound, a question in the noise, but Yuchan can’t bring himself to answer.

“You haven’t told Sehyoon have you?” Donghun clucks his tongue, still smiling, still so fully fucking aware of the one thing Yuchan has been too nervous to share. Yuchan shakes his head, a small little jerk that Donghun doesn’t miss, not with his hand still on his cheek. He croons softly, close enough now that he’s pushing Yuchan back against Sehyoon’s chest, “He told you our secret, should I tell him yours?”

“What are you talking about?”

Yuchan can’t break away from Donghun’s gaze to turn to face Sehyoon, to promise him that it isn’t anything to worry about. He can’t turn away, not when he can see the sharp points of Donghun’s teeth peeking out from his smile as he waits for an answer. A small tentative nod has Donghun breaking eye contact, finally looking to Sehyoon. “He’s thought about how it would be to see us how we truly are. He’s been thinking about it since that night he caught me holding you down and fucking you, maybe even before then. Do you want to tell us, Yuchan-ah?”

Donghun’s hand drops down from his face, finds his wrist instead and loops his fingers around it tight, pinning it down against the bed. It pulls a sharp ragged gasp from Yuchan’s mouth, eyes wide and so obvious as he squirms back against Sehyoon. “Please.”

“Please what, little one?”

It should feel cruel, the way Donghun is dragging him out into the open like this, but Donghun is right, so ridiculously right. “I wanted to know what it felt like.”

“Like what felt like?”

Sehyoon’s fingers settle at his waist, squeezing gently, and this close, Yuchan can feel the way he’s holding his breath, waiting for Yuchan to tell them. “What it would feel like to be the one held down.”

Sehyoon exhales on a punched out sound, fingers digging into the soft skin of Yuchan’s sides, hard enough for Yuchan to give a soft whine. He wants to fold himself small, to disappear under their attention, but in the same turn, their attention is exactly what he wants.

His voice is barely a whisper when he finally continues, “What it would feel like to be fucked by you.”

“Fuck,” Sehyoon hisses, dragging Yuchan back tighter against his chest. “You really want that?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, Hun?”

Donghun’s hands slip over Sehyoon’s at Yuchan’s waist, pushing Sehyoon’s hands aside to replace his grip. He pulls Yuchan forward, settles back onto the bed and pulls Yuchan down into his lap. He’s warm against Yuchan’s back, a solid weight that should be terrifying, but even with the earlier threat, Yuchan still trusts him. Trusts _them_.

“We all agreed that it was okay, you don’t need to ask me for permission, Sehyoon.”

Yuchan tries to twist, to turn back and look at Donghun, but the grip at his waist goes tight and he forgets what he was trying to do.

Warm breath gusts over his ear as Donghun leans in close, “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” Yuchan says, breathless as Donghun’s fingertips tease in under the hem of his nightshirt. They slip underneath and Yuchan lifts his arms as Donghun starts to pull it up. It’s worth it, to catch the way Sehyoon’s eyes go wide, eyes so focused on Yuchan sitting in nothing but his boxers in Donghun’s lap.

He gives a small squirm, aware of how obvious it is that he’s hard in his boxers now that his shirt isn’t hanging loose around him. It’s obvious he’s hard, but it’s also obvious just how small he is. Donghun’s fingers dip under the waistband of them and Yuchan tilts his hips, watching Sehyoon so closely as Donghun drags his boxers down his thighs.

Yuchan flushes, drawing his knees up in an attempt to cover himself as Sehyoon kneels there unmoving. It spurs him into motion, crawling over into their space and laying his hands over Yuchan’s thighs, pushing them back down. “You really want this?”

The question has him laughing, as if he isn’t flushed naked in Donghun’s lap and hasn’t been desperately thinking about it since the night he stumbled in on them. It’s Sehyoon though, Sehyoon who’s always so aware of his comfort and care. “Yeah, I do.”

Sehyoon kisses him, sloppy compared to how they normally kiss in the quiet of the night. It’s desperate and Yuchan wonders if fucking him has been something Sehyoon’s spent just as long thinking about. He reaches up, cradling Yuchan’s face between his hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and he thinks maybe Sehyoon has.

He presses him back against Donghun, nearly climbing into Yuchan’s own lap in a desperate attempt to get closer. He kisses him until Yuchan is breathless, reaching up to clutch at Sehyoon’s shirt and tug him close. “Please,” he finally manages to gasp out against Sehyoon’s lips and that has him finally pulling back.

Sehyoon hauls himself off the bed, scrambling over to the nightstand where he pulls out lube, before crawling back onto the bed. He kneels at the end, hand reaching up to wrap around Yuchan’s ankle. Behind him, he feels Donghun move, before he’s suddenly being tugged down the bed, sprawled out naked against the blankets. It leaves his head in Donghun’s lap, but Sehyoon drags him in until his legs are thrown open on either side of him and it leaves Yuchan feeling desperately exposed.

“Oh,” he goes to curl up, but Sehyoon’s eyes are on him, looking at him with something like wonder on his face and it stops him.

“You’re beautiful,” It’s Donghun that speaks, has Yuchan looking up at him and seeing the smile on his face. He reaches a hand down, cupping Yuchan’s cheek. “Isn’t he, Sehni?”

“Yes,” Sehyoon is quick to respond, hands smoothing up Yuchan’s calves and up his thighs, before dragging back down. The touch is warm, has Yuchan trembling where he’s laid out. The touch, the praise. They both go right to his head and he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his cock give a jerk.

He drops his hands down to cover himself, but Donghun is faster, grabbing his wrists in his hands and pulling them up over his head. He gives a small cluck of his tongue as he tucks Yuchan’s arms back behind his head, grip firm. “None of that, Yuchan.”

“Please,” he whines, giving a tug at Donghun’s grip, only for it to tighten.

“Please what, little one?” The repeated question has Yuchan shaking, knowing full well that neither of them will continue unless he gives an answer. Sehyoon’s hands trace back up his legs, slow and not nearly the type of touch Yuchan wants.

“Please touch me, fuck me,” Yuchan kicks out a leg, heel knocking against Sehyoon’s thigh. “Please use me.”

Sehyoon sits back, reaching for the lube. He douses his fingers in it, rubs his thumb into the mess, working it between his fingers and warming it as he settles back down between Yuchan’s thighs.

There’s no hesitancy in his touch as he runs his fingers teasingly over the head of Yuchan’s cock, earning him a jolt of Yuchan’s hips as he searches for more contact. The barely there touch is better than anything he’s imagined while wrapped up in his own bunk and he wants nothing more than for Sehyoon to actually touch him like he’s dreamed about for months. 

Sehyoon doesn’t make him wait long, his fingers tracing down his perineum and lower.

“Please, please, please, there,” Yuchan whines as Sehyoon presses the pads of his fingers against him. He waits there, holds his fingers there until Yuchan rocks his hips down in an attempt to get Sehyoon to touch him properly. He waits like that, waits until Yuchan huffs out a groan and meets his gaze. “Please, Sehyoon, I want you.”

Quickly Sehyoon rewards him by finally sinking one of his fingers into him, lube easing the way.

Yuchan arches up off the bed, head tilting back into Donghun’s lap as he gasps. He works it in easily and Yuchan digs his heel into the bed to lift his hips in an attempt to sink down deeper onto Sehyoon’s finger. It’s not enough, not yet, but Sehyoon doesn’t make him wait this time, just presses a second finger in, smooth and easy.

Sehyoon twists his wrists, angles his fingers deeper until Yuchan arches and moans.

He wants to reach out, claw at the blankets or at the broad line of Sehyoon’s shoulders to drag him closer, but Donghun’s grip on his wrists is sure. He keeps Yuchan’s hands pinned behind his head, fingers around his wrists in a mockery of how he could be holding him in place. Instead, he digs his heel into the bedding, lifting his hips up only to rock them down against Sehyoon’s fingers. 

It makes him feel just a little bit pathetic, the way they have him sprawled out naked between them, while the both of them are still dressed.

“Behave,” Donghun reprimands as Sehyoon uses his clean hand to grab Yuchan’s leg, palm behind the back of his knee to lift it up and throw it over his shoulder. It makes him lose his leverage and Yuchan whines as Sehyoon sinks his fingers deeper as he drops back down to the bed.

He tips his head back against Donghun’s lap, eyes squeezing shut as Sehyoon slowly, so slowly, drags his fingers free, only to press them deep just as slow. He swallows down a whine, teeth biting at his bottom lip to keep the desperate and frustrated noises that want to crawl up his throat from leaving his mouth.

Sehyoon’s fingers are stretching him, sedate and sweet, but it’s not what Yuchan _wants_.

A feather light touch traces the line of his throat and Yuchan’s eyes snap open, looking up at Donghun. Gently, something warm loops around his neck, snaking around his throat and bumping in under his jaw. It tilts his head back, forces him to meet Donghun’s eyes, which are reflective in the dim light. Donghun’s fingers tighten around his wrist and the touch around his throat tenses in the same moment, Yuchan’s breath catching even if the grip isn’t tight.

The tapered end of a tentacle taps against his cheek, before tracing it’s way to the corner of his mouth, warm and sinuous.

“Eyes on us, little one, you’re not going to want to miss any of this.” Donghun purrs, hands coming up to press down against Yuchan’s shoulders, sliding down down down, until his hands smooth over the curve of his chest. Yuchan goes breathless, a strangled whine ripping it’s way from him when he tugs at his hands and they won’t budge from the firm hold on them.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Donghun teases, dragging his nails over the perked buds of Yuchan’s nipples, smiling sharp at the way he shudders underneath him.

Yuchan opens his mouth, to say something, _anything_ , but the moment his lips part, the tentacle against his cheek nudges itself between his lips. It pauses there for a moment, Donghun’s head cocked above him, studying and watching for his reaction. Tentatively, Yuchan flicks his tongue out, tongueing over the unfamiliar texture of the tentacle and whining when it presses in past his teeth.

He can’t help the way he drags his leg up, thighs clenching tight and looking for some kind of purchase when he feels so subdued everywhere else. Two more tentacles snake their way around his ankles, pulling his legs back apart until he can feel the strain in his hips. He can’t tell which of the tentacles belong to Donghun and which belong to Sehyoon, can only focus on the way they grip him tight and the tapered ends stroke gently over his skin. 

Sehyoon leans back, supporting Yuchan’s ass on the top of his thighs, as he drags his fingers free. Yuchan can’t see him, not with the pressure of the tentacle pressing against the roof of his mouth, holding his head in place. He licks around it, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth as he looks up at Donghun, lips stretched over the tendril that’s still far thicker than three of Donghun’s fingers.

He tenses, nearly choking on a gasp when the tentacles around his legs dig into his thighs, a warning to not pull at them. It’s hard not to though, not when he can feel the blunt press of Sehyoon’s cock, wet and warm, against him. Nothing like his own fingers, nothing like the artificial touch of a vibrator. He wants to rock down against him, twist his hips, to tell Sehyoon that he wants him, but the tentacles around his legs and filling his mouth keep him from doing anything.

“Bite down if you want us to stop,” Donghun murmurs, voice soft and gentle.

It’s all the warning he gets, before Sehyoon presses forward, one hand settling against the flat of Yuchan’s stomach as he guides himself in, hissing out a soft gasp as Yuchan groans. He shudders as Sehyoon slides all the way in, stretching him easily, trying so carefully to keep his teeth from clenching shut against the pressure of Sehyoon filling him so well.

Sehyoon’s hand slips down the trembling muscles of his stomach, down enough that his wrist bumps against Yuchan’s cock and has him spasming in the tight hold. The tentacles looped around his legs, curled from ankle to the divots of his thighs, creep up higher until the tapered ends tickle at the curve of his hips and up his ribs. 

Yuchan blows out a harsh breath from his nose, groaning out a low noise around the tentacle pressing down against his tongue. He can feel the strange ridges along Sehyoon’s cock as he rocks back, cock dragging most of the way free, before he pushes back in. It’s enough to have his head spinning, to have his fingers flexing in an attempt to grab onto anything, but all he can manage is to tangle them into his own hair where they’re pinned behind his head.

There’s a moment where Sehyoon doesn’t move and Yuchan writhes, pulling at his own hair, until he finally _notices_.

It’s subtle at first, the blueish colour bleeding across Donghun’s face, something that could be easily mistaken for the room’s lighting. Except his lights reflect the light a little more, the musculature and bone in his face _changing_. He still looks like Donghun, still the man he’s been on this expedition with for months, still familiar faced and humanoid, but not.

Donghun smiles, teeth on full display, and Yuchan keens.

The tentacle in his mouth probes just a little bit deeper, enough to have him giving a small gag, before it rocks back, running along the back of his teeth. It presses back in, a mockery of how Yuchan could so easily be face fucked with a cock like this. It shoves itself deeper and it hits Yuchan that he’s absolutely helpless like this, restrained and barely able to breathe.

“Fuck, you feel so good like this. So good for us,” Sehyoon’s voice catches Yuchan off guard. He shudders, the sudden sting of tears a surprise at just how overwhelming it all feels. Sehyoon fucks into him and Yuchan’s back bows in the warm cradle of their hold. He gives a small thrash, chest heaving at the sheer realization that he has absolutely no control like this. 

Panic starts to well in his chest, that instinct to clench his teeth down, despite the way it feels to have Sehyoon canting his hips forward and pushing Yuchan steadily towards his own orgasm. Donghun makes a noise and one of the hands against his chest lifts up, fingers tracing along where Yuchan’s lips are stretched around the tentacle. It’s gentle, near reverent, and Donghun’s voice is sweet when he says, “You’re doing so well for us.”

Yuchan sobs, immediately going slack in their grip.

His thoughts fracture into incoherency when he feels the blunt press of Sehyoon’s fingers alongside where his cock is. A steady pressure as Sehyoon fucks forward, keeping a steady rhythm that jostles Yuchan up into Donghun’s lap on every thrust.

The tentacle in his mouth tenses, curls along his tongue, and Yuchan suckles at it mindlessly, before it’s slipping free of his lips, dripping with spit. It disappears, carefully unwinding from around his throat, but despite the freedom, Yuchan can’t bring himself to break Donghun’s gaze, not when his fingers are still tracing over his lips.

The grip on his legs shifts, pulls his thighs up to his chest, changes the angle so that when Sehyoon presses forward again, Yuchan wails loudly at the way he bumps up against his prostate. His cock gives a jerk against Sehyoon’s wrist, a barely there touch that Yuchan can’t even bring himself to beg for, not when Sehyoon slowly twists his finger in alongside his cock.

Donghun’s fingers disappear from around his mouth, dragging down and carding through his hair as Sehyoon rolls his hips back. The stretch is beyond anything Yuchan has felt before, has him making a punched out sound when Sehyoon rocks back forward. He pants, open mouthed and desperate, and knows he must make a sight strung between them with his lips shiny with drool.

A tentacle winds its way around his waist, steadying him as Sehyoon fucks his cock and finger into him, a steady rhythm that he quickly adds a second finger too. The hand against his stomach disappears, a sharp click filling the room, before he messily drips more lube over them. It’s cold and Yuchan squirms, whining and making a futile attempt to kick out his leg. 

Donghun’s hand through his hair is steadying, something he clings to when the fingers inside of him withdraw. It leaves him feeling empty around the ridged shape of Sehyoon’s cock. Before he can work himself up though, something else presses against him, broader that Sehyoon’s fingers and slippery.

“I—” Yuchan tries, gasping, as he tries to sort through the rising awareness of just what is about to happen. There’s a pause, a pause where Yuchan can feel just how fucked open he already feels, clenching down around Sehyoon’s cock in a desperate want for him to _move_.

“Are you okay with this?”

Donghun’s voice is firm, steadying. It’s the pause where they wait for Yuchan to tell them if this will continue or not.

He hesitates for a moment, before giving a small nod of his head.

The tentacle slips deeper, twisting in alongside Sehyoon’s cock. It works in against tight muscles and Yuchan whines at how fucking full he feels. How every breath he takes makes him feel hyper-aware of how every nerve is stretched tight around Sehyoon.

There’s nothing he can do but settle into the rhythm Sehyoon sets, a string of useless babbling and moans leaving his mouth on every roll of his hips. Sehyoon fucks into him hard, the ridges of his cock a texture that sends shivers up his spine and the tentacle curling deeper until Yuchan can’t tell where he ends and Sehyoon begins. 

Sehyoon leans forward and Yuchan screams when his teeth sink in against the curve of his pectoral, sharp and so fucking much. It’s all Yuchan needs to tip over the edge, to come messily over himself, breaking on a sob as Sehyoon fucks him through his own orgasm.

It only takes a few moments for Sehyoon to follow him, filling him up, sticky and wet.

He’s barely aware, when Sehyoon pulls himself free, cock and tentacle slipping out of him as gently as they can. It leaves come dripping down the curve of his ass, but Yuchan can’t bring himself to squirm at the feeling, not when the tentacles are slowly uncoiling from his limbs, laying him back down against the bed, where everything feels too soft and hazy. He makes an attempt to grab at one as it unloops from around his wrists, fingers barely managing to grip at it, but it stops it from pulling away completely. 

A hand against his cheek is the last thing he feels, before he lets his eyes flutter closed and exhaustion pulls him down.

* * *

When Yuchan comes to, his face is pressed against the curve of Sehyoon’s shoulder and Donghun pressed tight along his back. There are hands on him and he feels clean, albeit sore. He gives a soft huff, burying his face tighter against Sehyoon and whines. His muscles twinge as he shifts, so he quickly falls still.

“How are you feeling?” Sehyoon’s voice is timid, enough so that Yuchan tilts his head back to peek up at him. He looks worried, much like that day in the security room all over again, as if he expects Yuchan to bolt.

Yuchan lets himself sink down against Sehyoon, hand reaching out for whoever he can grab onto first. “Good, sore.”

Donghun laughs, a low rumble that Yuchan can feel against his back and it has him smiling at just how ridiculous all of this would seem. _Stranger things have happened,_ he thinks as he presses a quick kiss to Sehyoon’s shoulder. “No nightmares while you slept this time?”

The question is startling and has Yuchan twisting in an attempt to look at Donghun. Donghun pushes himself up so that Yuchan doesn’t have to move far, expression peaceful. He gives a shake of his head, “No, no nightmares this time.”

“Well then, fucking you to sleep sounds like an interesting thought.”

Underneath his cheek, Sehyoon splutters, but Yuchan recognizes Donghun’s statement for what it is. An offering, an acceptance that he fits amongst them, that he maybe _belongs_ there. Yuchan chokes on a laugh, hiding his face against Sehyoon’s chest, even as he reaches up to drag Donghun back down against him.

A small offering in trade for the trust Yuchan has not only earned from them, but given them in return. He smiles and lets himself be cuddled up between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
